A New Start: A CB Contribution
by lizyuki-kun
Summary: What happens when reality turns into a dream...? What if reality was a dream?


Well, its my first day of schoolina new town. Again. Im really getting tired of this. My parents are making me move way to much. When will this stop? I think to myself as I walk on the sidewalk to the high school down the street from my house. After a few minutes of daydreaming, I realize that I left half of my books and my phone at home. Im really glad I thought to come to school 40 minutes early! I laugh to myself about my mistake and run back home. After I gathered all of the stuff I needed, I set out for the school, yet again. When I came to the cross-walk by the school, I saw a convertable at the stop sign in front of me. The windows were tinted and the top was over the car so I couldnt see inside. The one thing that caught my eye about this car, was that down the side, there was a picture of an eye. It wasnt just an ordinary eye, but it had a unique style to it. I stared as the car drove up to the school gates and parked. I couldve sworn that I saw the driver look at me, but then again, I couldve been seeing things. I walked across the street to the gates and gave the security guard my ID. She swiped it in the computer and let me pass onto the campus. As I looked around, I noticed that all of the students looked plain. And not to mention, preppy. The cars were either Porches, Mustangs, convertables, or Smart cars. I only saw one truck, and a guy that looked like the janitor was getting out of it. Looks like the cool convertable kid was just another prep. I sighed and headed on to the main office building to finish my paper work. As I walked in, I noticed a huge group of girls standing around a counter, looking at a piece of paper. I went up to the secretary and showed her my ID.  
"Well . Its certainly nice to finally meet you. I have heard from your parents that you are a very hardworking student. But it must be hard to move all the way from the United States to Szczecin, Germany. I have a few students picked out for you to be your personal guide around the school." she said in a very heavy german accent.  
"Thank you, Miss. If you dont mind me asking, what are those girls looking at?" I looked over at them and they were all googly-eyed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the secretary that had a very disgusted look on her face.  
"Ah, dont waste your time worrying about that. They are just excited about the actor that is applying for school here. Well, I see one of the personal guides is here to pick you up and take you around to meet your teachers and some other students. Its nice to see you ." She nodded her head behind me, and I turned around to meet my guide.  
"Same to you . So is this Miss Halvry Bohon?" He turned towards me and smiled. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and his hair was light brown and down to his nose. He stuck his hand out, waiting for me to shake it, which I did.  
"Why yes it is, Jackson. She will need some help going to and from her classes for the next few days so if you would, please help her do that. Now as for you Miss Halvry, there are dorms available on campus and there is also a dance this Friday night. We will be welcoming all new students and if you dont mind, we would like to introduce you by bringing you on stage. You may wear a dress if you wish because it is a formal event. I hope your day goes well Halvry and see you after 8th period." She smiled at me and handed me my papers and schedule. After I got the papers and walked out the door, I turned to Jackson for some advice to where to go for my first class.  
"Well, you need to go to the 2nd building and the room number is 45. If you will excuse me, I have work to do. And try not to bother me." He glared at me and strutted off. Well, thats nice. Ive been abandoned by a guide. My only guide. I sighed and started walking towards the 2nd building. As I stepped inside my classroom, I noticed that it was all boys. Shit. What have I gotten myself into?  
"Miss Halvry?" the teacher asked gesturing to me.  
"Yes sir?" I stood just inside the door and my face went red. Every single one of the boys was staring at me.  
"Well, its nice to see that you could make it. Would you like to introduce yourself or just take a seat?" He smiled and looked as if he was hoping that I would take a seat.  
"Well, since youve already started class, Ill just take a seat." I walked to the backof the classroom and sat down next to a boy with blonde and dark brown hair. He had his hood over his head and was reading a book in his lap. He looked up at me out of the corner of his eye. His face went red and he quickly looked back down at his book. If I saw correctly, he had on eyeliner too. He was very different from everyone else. All of the other boys had curly or straight hair that was really short. Except for one other boy, who had long white-ish blonde hair that was sitting right next to this mystery guy. I saw him look at me and smile. He elbowed his friend with the hood and wrote him a note on his notebook. The hood boy looked at it and his face got even redder. I tried to peek at the note and read it, but all I got out of the message was "Dude! Isnt she the girl we saw walking on the sidewalk? Shes really-" because it was all in German. I had to take classes at home to learn how to read German and Im almost done with the face went red as I thought about what the blonde dude couldve said and I sunk down into my seat and started listening to the teacher.

After the class was over, I got all of my stuff and started walking to the door when the blonde guy stopped me.

"Hallo. Your Halvry, right?" His eyes were a very light blue, and I could tell that they were contacts.  
"Um, yes thats me." My face went red again and I looked down at my vans.  
"Ah I see. Well my friend and I were wondering if you wanted help getting around the school today?" He smiled and his friend walked up beside him with his hood still on.  
"Yeah sure! Sounds great. My guide or whatever kinda left me in the parking lot and told me not to bother him again." I looked towards the door.  
"Oh, Isee youve met Jackson Witney. He isnt that great of a guy. He is actually a real player and loves to... Well lets just say he likes doing stuff with women. Im surprised you werent his next victim." He looked down at my shoes and his eyes widened. "You have vans? Ive been looking for those every where! Where did you get them?" I laughed and looked back at him.  
"I got them back in the U.S. My friend there owns a Journeys and he always gives me free shoes so maybe I can ask for you and your friend some vans the next time he calls."  
"Ofcourse! Thats a wonderful idea! So, what do you have next hour?"  
"Lets see... I have free hour." I sighed. I really needed to go shopping...  
"Sweet! Same with me and my friend here! We were planning on going to Keyvons to shop. Would you like to join us?"  
"Sounds good to me! Ive been wanting to go shopping here for a while now, and I dont know any good stores."  
"Well we can help you out there." the hood boy said in a angelic voice.  
"Okay. And by the way, what are your names?"

-To be continued-

Recap:  
"Okay. And by the way, what are your names?"  
On with the story...  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Im sorry we didnt mention that earlier Halvry. Im Shin and this is my friend Kiro." He gestured to his hooded friend.  
"Well its nice to meet you two." I held out my hand and both of the guys shook it. When Kiro touched my hand, I felt a spark. I think he shocked me. I started laughing and I blushed. "Sorry about that."  
"Oh no its okay. I guess the static from the chair just got on my hand." Kiro started to blush and looked down at his feet.  
"So guys, we have three hours. Do we shop first or should we eat?" Shin asked rolling back on his heels.  
"Three hours? I thought it was only one hour?" Well then! This sure is confusing.  
"Oh, the secretary didnt tell you?" Shin seemed surprised that I didnt know what he was talking about.  
"Um, not really." I tried to remember her saying something about a three hour off period but nothing clicked in my head.  
"Well, since the actor or whatever is coming to the school, he requested that he have a three hour break period and so the principle decided that it would only be fair that everyone of the students have a three hour break." Shin's face lit up for some reason as he looked behind me. I heard foot steps getting closer and decided not to turn around.  
"Well, Shin. Is this the foreign girl?Is she gonna be coming with us to go shopping?" the mystery guy said in a curious voice.  
"Yeah this is Halvry. She said that she has been wanting to go shopping so I thought she could come with the band." Shin turned me around and made me hold out my hand like a puppet. "Halvry, this is Strify. He is a really close friend of Kiro and I." I looked back at Shin hoping that he would let go of my arm, which he did and I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Strify." We shook hands and he stepped back.  
"Yu and Romeo are waiting in the car. Good thing you guys brought a different one. We will need to use mine to put all the bags in. Oh and I almost forgot to mention that they have canceled the rest of the school day due to the actor dropping by to get his beloved paper work." He rolled his eyes and started towards the door.  
"Well, this day couldnt get any wierder." I sighed to myself and looked back at Kiro and Shin who were talking quietly to themselves so I sat down in a seat.  
"Okay. Ill ask her but you have to promise to back me up if she gets mad okay?" Kiro said in a low voice and Shin nodded his head. I pretended to be very interested in the drawings on the desk so they wouldnt notice that I had over heard that part of their conversation. Shin cleared his throat and grabbed my shirt collar to make me stand up.  
"Lets get this show on the road peoples." he said in a cartoon like voice.  
"Is that even a word?" I laughed and walked behind Shin throught the door. Kiro was behind me and soon was standing by me.  
"Nah he just makes things up as he goes along. Dont pay any attention to him after he's had a couple of Mountain dews. He really gets out of his mind." Kiro whispered to me and we both laughed.  
"What are you two laughing about? Can you see my kitty cat boxers or some- Shit! I should keep my mouth shut." His face turned scarlett and he turned back around and walked out into the parking lot.  
"So thats whats on your boxers. And why didnt you put any pants on today?" Kiro questioned. He winked at me as Shin checked to see if he had pants on and then glared at Kiro.  
"Dude, seriously stop joking! And before we get to the mall, can we stop by Toms Shop andget some Mountain Dew?"  
"Thats an easy answer Shin. No. You will be bouncing off the walls in the car and at the mall. After we are through shopping, you can get a drink." Kiro smiled and walked towards a white convertable. As I followed, I noticed that it was the same one that I had seen earlier. There was a black one that looked just like it next to it. The window on that car rolled down and a guy with black and red hair stuck his head out.  
"Hey Shin! After we get through shopping, Romeo, Strify and I are going to go back to the apartment and discuss our plans for the... um thing okay?" His voice had trailed off when he saw me. Kiro looked at me and opened my door and he quickly got in the passenger side.  
"Dont worry about Yu. He is girl crazy and please oh please dont be alone with him in the same room. Oh and speaking of rooms, would you like to come by our apartment after shopping?" He turned around in his seat to see my face.  
"Sounds good to me. No one knows this but my parents are still back in the United States. They sent me here because of-" I broke off mid-sentence when Shin opened the driver side door and sat down.  
"Okay you can finish your story about the cat attacking you when we get to the apartment. Shin has a certain fear of cats that makes him nervous." He laughed and put on his sunglasses as Shin rolled his eyes and started driving off the school campus.  
I looked out the window and sighed to myself as I watched the cars go by. I cant believe my parents sent me to a forgein country just because they didnt really want me at home. They said it was because they wanted me to get a better education, but later that night I had heard them talking in the living room about adoption papers for a 16 year old. And that is my age. The next morning, I woke up to my mother taking bags of clothing and nick-nacks down the stairs. I had noticed that my room was completely empty besides my furniture. I tried to hide what I knew about the adoption thing around them and just kept on acting like I thought they wanted me to get a better education. After I got on the plane headed for Germany, I saw them hugging another kid around the age of 8 that had gotten off a plane while I was boarding mine. As I remembered what happened a week ago, I felt a tear go down my cheek and then another. I hoped the guys wouldnt notice. It was just my luck that Kiro looked in the rearview mirror and saw my face. He mouthed the words "Im sorry" and threw a piece of paper over his seat. It landed in my lap and I read it after whiping my face. The note said:  
_I know what your problem is. Your parents sent you here because they didnt want to go through the trouble of adoption papers. I will explain to you how I know this at the apartment k? Just to let you know, Shin and I will always be here if you need anything__  
__-Kiro __  
_I wrote back to him:  
_Danke Kiro. And your right about my situation. Its hard being in Germany without parents or friends. And plus Im living alone in a one room apartment, so its twice as scary haha. __  
__-halvry __  
_I threw the note at him and it bounced off the window and hit Shin in the face. His eyes narrowed and he threw it at Kiro and stuck his tongue out at him. Kiro laughed and read my note. He held up his thumb to let me know that he understood.

As we drove into the mall parking lot, Shin's phone started to vibrate.

"Hallo? Ja. Ich- Nein! Nein, nein! Ugh k. Danke." He snapped his phone shut and glared at the steering wheel. " He looked over at Kiro and shook his head. "

Strify, Yu, Romeo und verlassen zu müssen und für die Tour heute Abend." Kiro gasped and put his head in his hands.  
"I sure will miss them." he said quietly. "They are gonna come visit, right?" He looked back up at Shin with hope in his eyes.  
"They said they might. If they do, it wont be often." He shook his head again and parked next to Strify's car. Kiro opened my door, and I thanked him. As we walked to the entrance to the mall, we saw that Yu, Romeo, and Strify were already standing inside. When we went through the doors, I suddenly noticed a scent. This was a familiar smell. It smelled like... The rose gardens back home. Thats what it smelled like...  
"Hey Shin? Is there like a rose shop or an inside garden here?" I looked around and all I saw was a fountain in the middle of the huge entrance area.  
"Yeah! Its awesome! I think theres like every kind of flower in the world at the garden. You know, except the poisonous ones." He laughed and started talking to Strify. Kiro walked up to me and grinned.  
"So, do you wanna start shopping? Or are you just going to stand there like Shin does when he is in Pirate Land?"  
"Oh uh.. Yeah lets start shopping!" He laughed at my words and took my hand. He waved to the guys and started leading me to this one store that was absolutely huge. As we stepped inside, he greeted what looked to be the store manager.  
"Wow. So is this the forgein girl?" he asked.  
"Yes sir. She wanted to go shopping so I decided to take her here." Kiro grinned again and took off towards a clothes rack.  
"Well, he sure does like to shop alot." I raised my eyebrow and went to look at some skinny jeans. I found a pair that were stone-washed so I decided to try them on. After I got a dressing-room, and had them on, I looked in the mirror. A sleeve on my shirt was a little darker than the other sleeve and I remembered that I had been crying. Good thing this was a black t-shirt, or else the guys might have noticed. As I got caught in my daydreaming, someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey Halvry? What are you trying on?" It was Kiro. Thank God...  
"Just some skinny jeans. Why?" I stood on the seat and looked over the door down at him. He looked up and smiled.  
"Justwondering. May I see them?"  
"Sure." I got down and opened the door.  
"Um, Halvry?" I could tell Kiro was holding back a laugh.  
"Uh what? Did I forget to put on my shirt or something?" I looked down and sure enough, I had a shirt on.  
"No, silly. Its just that we got the same pants." He bursted out laughing and held up his bag.  
"Oh... Do I need to put these back since you have them already?" I cocked my head to the side. I really liked these jeans.  
"Nah. I actually like them on you. Are you getting anything else?"  
"Well, I just saw these and I decided to try them on since there was only two pair left. I didnt have time to get anything else though."  
"Well put your pants back on and Ill help you find some stuff, k?" He finally stopped laughing and I went back into the dressing room.  
When I came back out, Kiro was waiting for me by the entrance to the dressing rooms. He led me to the girls side of the store and started looking through racks of clothes.  
"How about this one?" He held up a green shirt with black piano keys on it. It had the letters CB on the bottom.  
"Wow. You sure found that quick. Yeah Ill buy it." I walked over to him to get the shirt but he ran to the other side of the rack.  
"Nah ah ah. Im buying this for you."  
"No you arent. Im buying it." I glared at him and walked over to where he was standing and yet again, he ran to the other side.  
"Nope. And I also got the pants you were buying when you werent looking. So Ill be buying those too, okay?" He grinned and started dancing around.  
"I will only let you buy those under one condition."  
"And that condition is..."  
"That I get to buy you something."  
"Hell no. Maybe next time we come shopping you can buy me something." His grin got bigger as he continued talking. "Oh and I have a surprise for you, but you have to close you eyes until I tell you to open them. Deal?"  
"Ugh deal." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I stood there for about two minutes until I felt someones hands on my eyes.  
"Okay now you have to guess who this is." I could tell that it was Shin.  
"Shin?" I said slowly.  
"Ding ding ding. You are correct!" He spun me around. "Why are your eyes closed?"  
"Kiro told me that I have to keep my eyes closed till he tells me to open them."  
"Ah I see." I heard him walk away.  
"Now open your eyes." I opened them.  
"Whats the surprise?" I looked around curiously.  
"Well, I bought the clothes and I also picked some more out. Oh and all of the guys are waiting for us outside." He grinned like he always does and took my hand to lead me out to the parking lot. As we approached the guys, I turned to Kiro.  
"You are a dirty kitty you know that right?" I said glaring at him.  
"What do you mean by kitty?"  
"I saw Shin put a sign on your back when we were walking out of the school. It said 'Hi! I ish a kitteh!'" I tried to hold back my laugh but it slipped out.  
"SHIN! Get your ass over here!" Kiro let go of my hand and ran over to Shin and jumped on his back. "Why the hell did you put that sign on my back? Now people are gonna be calling me a kitty for the rest of highschool!" He pulled Shin's hood over his head and jumped off. The guys started laughing and I was actually curled up on the ground laughing my head off. My eyes started watering too.  
"Dude! It was a joke! Tomorrow Ill just put 'Grr fear me im a big puppeh'. Okay?" Shin held his hands up in defense.  
"You arent gonna put anything on my back!" Kiro started to chase Shin around the parking lot until he ran out of breath. He walked over to me and helped me up while panting.  
"Are- You- Ready- To- Go- Home?" he said in-between breaths.  
"I guess. Are you okay?" He opened my door and I got in and then he collapsed in his seat.  
"Yeah Im okay. Shin? Remember the plan?"  
"Yeah I do. So just go to the apartment?"  
"Mhm. Then we can tell her." He tried to whisper the last part, but it didnt work too well.  
"Tell 'her' what?"  
"We are gonna tell 'you' something." Kiro grinned and turned on the cd player and started singing along to a German song.  
I wonder what they are gonna tell me...

-To be continued-

please comment and rate! greetz- K ! |2 0

As I stared out the window, I started wondering something. I decided to ask a simple question, with a simple answer.  
"Um, guys? Do you even know where I live?" I asked curiously.  
"Nope." they replied in unison.  
"Well, how am I suppose to get home then? Im alright with walkingI guess..." I sighed and looked down at my hands.  
"Silly Halvry. Remember? I promised that we would take you to the apartment after shopping. And plus, we have to tell you that one 'thing'." Kiro winked in the side mirror at me as he was talking.  
"Oh... I remember now." I laughed quietly to myself, then I remembered something else. "What happened to the guys? They just kinda drove off in the opposite direction back there at the mall."  
"Ah that... Well um they had errands to run." I saw Shin tense up in his seat as he said this.  
Shin pulled into an apartment complex. As he parked, I noticed something glittering in the backyard of the apartments. I wonder what that is.  
"Well, here is home sweet home. Atleast for a few more hours." Kiro got out of the car and stretched before opening my door.  
"What do you mean 'only for a few more hours'?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him with narrow eyes.  
"Well... Thats one of the things we are gonna tell you about." He grinned his big grin and looked behind me. His grin quickly fell into a look of fear before he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. What the hell...? I looked at his eyes and noticed that they were looking behind me.  
"Whats going on?" I whispered because he wouldnt let me turn around.  
"Nothing. Just play along okay? You'll understand why in about 15 seconds." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Hey Shin! One of your beloved friends is here!" He waved to Shin, who was on the third floor of the apartment already. He quickly disappeared and soon reappeared at the bottom of the stairwell next to us.  
"What the hell do you want, Jackson." Shin said through his teeth.  
"Why hello there. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I must have good luck because I wanted to tell Miss Halvry there something. Oh and guys, they kinda ended the school year a few minutes ago. So Ill be seeing you alot more." The dude from earlier today came closer to Kiro and as a result, Kiro tightened his hold on me.  
"What do you mean by 'I was in the neighborhood' and 'I wanted to tell Miss Halvry something' and not to mention, 'They just ended the school year a few minutes ago'?" Kiro let me turn around but didnt let me go. Instead, he put his hand on my side which made me blush so I looked at my feet. I thought I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.  
"Hmm... Well. I just came from the school because they had an announcement about the actor or whatever closing down the school to build his house. And then, I saw you with Halvry so I thought that she might be with you still. Which is kinda hard to believe since your not as good looking as me but... hey, everyone has their chance right? Oh and about what I was going to tell Halvry, well girly,Im still available if you ever need someone to hold you." He winked at me and mouthed 'maybe even do it with you'. I glared at him.  
KIRO'S POINT OF VIEW  
I scowled at him and let go of Halvry and handed her to Shin. I tackled Jackson and beat the hell out him. "Good thing I took those self-defense and karate classes" I thought. When his eyes rolled back in his head after I knocked him out, I decided to make him hurt just a little more so I kicked him where the sun doesnt shine. I stood up and dusted my hands off.  
"Phew. Well that was interesting." I turned back towardsHalvry and Shin to see if they were still there, which they were. But their mouths were wide open and they were staring at me like I had just commited a murder. Well atleast Shin was. Halvry was looking at my hands which were a little bloody. "What...?" I took a step back and put my hands up.  
"N-n-nothing. Its just thatIve never seen anyone everfight Jackson and actually beat him up. The only reasonI didnt jump in and help youwas because you were winning." Shin said quickly trying to defend himself.  
"Admit it."  
"Admit what?" they said together.  
"That you actually were scared of me." I smiled and my eyes narrowed as I felt something on my ankle. I looked down and Jackson had grabbed my foot trying to bring me down. I took my shoe off my other foot and reached inside where I kept my scissors.  
"Who wants a hair cut?" I glared at him and grabbed a huge lock of his hair and chopped it off.  
"What the hell! I like my hair unlike you!" He stood up and started running away. Or atleast he tried before he fell and had to drag himself to his buddies' car and they drove off. I snipped my scissors in the air for a few seconds and then put them back in the tongue of my shoe.  
"Are you scared now...?" I turned back towards them.  
"Hell f**king yes." Shin said. This time, I didnt see Halvry. I looked around and couldnt find her. I looked back at Shin and then looked down. There she was, laying on the ground passed out.  
"What the hell happened to her?" Ihalf-yelled as I ran up to herand got to my knees to see if she was okay.  
"Whoops." Shin said as he looked down at her. "I think I might have hit her with my elbow in the head when I was trying to get my phone off the truck. You know I always video stuff but this was way too scary."  
"Ugh. Lets get her toour apartment." I stood back up and picked Halvry up and carried her bridal style. Good thing she isnt heavy. As we headed up the stairs, Shin got another phone call.  
"Hallo?..." He stopped on the third floor so that he could talk. I decided to go ahead inside so I could help Halvry. I walked down the hall and stopped at the last room on the left and opened the door. I walked into my room and sat her down on my bed.  
"Ill be right back even though I know you probably cant hear me." I ran down the hall to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and soaked it in water. I ran back into my room and put the cloth on her forehead.  
I leaned down to her face and kissed her cheek lightly.  
TO BE CONTINUED-

cliff hangers are awesome :) haha not really. i will write chapter 5 tomorrow everyone. guten nacht and danke for rating!- K ! |2 0

HALVRY'S POINT OF VIEW  
As soon as I saw the blood, I quickly had to grab onto something. If you havent noticed yet, I get a wee bit queesy {sp?} from the sight of blood. As white dots started to appear, I felt something hit my head and that was enough to knock me out. The last thing I remember is hearing Kiro and that dude talking, and Shin's arm coming near my face, and then concrete.  
AsI came to my senses, I could hear people talking. It felt like I was laying in a bed (a very stiff one at that) and I could hear my parents voices.  
_Am I dead? Did Kiro call me parents because I was knocked unconcious?_ I thought to myself.  
"Oh honey, when do you think she will wake up?" my mother sobbed.  
"The doctor said that...she was suppose to wake up days ago. He fears that she h-has gone into a coma." I could hear my father sobbing along with my mother. It was sweet to hear their voices again.  
A few minutes later, I heard my mom walk over to me and touch my arm.  
"Honey, if you can hear us, please wake up. Know that we love you very much and that we would never have let something like this happen to you!" What she said gave me enough courage to try to open my eyes. As I opened them slowly, I noticed that I could only see out of my right eye. My left eye had some kind of bandage over it... What happened to me?  
"Oh! Honey look! Shes awake!" my father exclaimed as he rushed to my side. "Oh Halvry. We thought you were never going to wake up!" he sobbed as he held my hand.  
"W-what happened?" It was hard for me to talk. I guess since I was "knocked out" for so long, my voice got tired.  
"You mean you dont remember?" My mother looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
"No ma'am. The last I remember is Shin hitting me on the head."  
"Who is Shin?" my parents questioned simultaneously.  
"He... Wait. Tell me what happened to me!" This was very weird! I guess my parents havent met Shin yet!  
"Honey, do you think she really damaged her head?" my mom whispered to my father, trying not to let me hear.  
"Dont think I cant hear you! Stop whispering! I need to know what happened right now!" I sat up quickly and soon regreted it. My left arm hurt like hell and I cried out in pain. The whole left side of my body felt crushed. What the hell happened to me? "I want answers! Now!" I whispered.  
"Do I need to go get a nurse?" My dad looked down at my mom in concern.  
"Dont get a nurse! Tell me NOW!" I didnt mean to scream, but my anger was getting the best of me.  
"Okay! I cant believe you cant remember it Halvry..." my mom sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed and my dad sat in one next to her.  
"Almost three weeks ago, you went with Aunt Cammy to pick up your cousin from the airport. Cammy had had a small glass of wine before she left... So we told you to keep an eye on the road for her. We know you begged us to let you same home because you were tired, and we shouldve listened to you. The moment we got the call from Officer Ean, we regretted letting your aunt drive. He said... You had been in a wreck. Cammy told me that she hadnt seen the 18-wheeler cross into your lane...the next thing she knew, the car was rolling. One driver said that he saw the car roll 4 times until it hit that tr-tree...When we got to the scene, the officers were pulling Cammy out of the car, and there was blood everywhere. Since we didnt see you in the car, we got worried. We called and called for you, and the guy that saw the car flip said that he had seen something go out of the side of t-the car and into the woods. I ran as fast as I could, searching for you, and I found you on the ground. Next to a tree. You were bleeding horribly and somehow, you missed every single tree in the forest, except the one right next to you.. It had a bloody outline of your hands. It scared me to death. When we got to the hospital, I wanted so much to be with you, Halvry, but Cammy. Cammy had a horrible head injury...Her seat belt had broke and her head went through the windshield...When we arrived to the ER and soon the OR, the doctor told us that we only had a few minutes left t-to speak with C-Cammy. She told me what had happened and we said our goodbyes, but right as I said I loved her and for her to give Momma a big hug for me and you, she nodded her head. And thats when...she passed." My mother was in tears by the end of her speech and my father continued where she had left off by telling me that they held the funeral a few days after the crash and that it was actually on national news. The guy driving the truck turned out to be a terrorist they have been trying to catch. He also said that my whole left side was bruised badly, but amazingly, my left arm was the only thing broken.  
"So let me get this straight," I said as the nurse (who had come in, aswell as many other people including the doctors, during the explanation) checked mybloodpressure ,"I was in a car wreck, my aunt got killed, and I never went to Germany?"My parents looked at one another with horror-struck faces.  
"How did you know that we were sending you to Germany?" my mother asked.  
"WHAT? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A DREAM! IM NOT SUPPOSE TO GO TO GERMANY! So you guys are going to send me by myself to GERMANY? MAN!You guys REALLY dont love medo you?" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. The nurse looked at me, then my parents and decided nowwould be the best time to leave.  
"We are not sending you over thereby yourself! You will be living with your cousin as well as your uncle! Have you forgotten thatthey live there?" My father raged back at me.  
"I-I-I forgot. But how couldyou?I dont believe it! You two are abandoning me! For good! its just like my dream, except you guys arent putting me up for adoption and sending me off on my own!"  
"Havlry, you seriously have somephsycic abilities or something... Just another reason to send you off!" my father yelled as his face got red.  
"I hope you enjoy your time with your daughter, Lane. You wont beseeing her again." Isaid in ahushedvoice. Thats the lastI said to my father, before I was released from the hospital and sent home topack my things. Are you wondering what happened to my mother? Oh. She passed out from all of the drama and my father took her home.I havent seen her since that day at the hospital, and here it is, amonth later,and Im sitting at the airportwaiting for my plane to Germany. I heard someone calling my name, and turned to see myfather holding onto my mother as they walked towards me. My mother was cryingasshepulled me into her armsand said goodbye.  
"We will come visit you soon. Dont be any trouble forUncle Jerome," My mother laughed quietly as she whispered so only I could hear her ,"This was not my idea. I truely think your father has gone insane sooo I will see you soonly than you think." she whispered and kissed my cheek. My plane was ready, and I had to leave. My father waved bye and I got onto the plane.  
_What does my life have in store for me now...?_ I thought to myself as I put my Ipod in my ears and fell asleep.

okay guys! this is chapter 5... Im so sorry its SOOO short! SOMEONE was rushing me and I promise that the next chapter will be AWESOME! And hopefully I wont have another one of those horrible writers block things... Well, I hope you guys have a great day! Ill try to have chapter 6 out by either tonight, or tomorrow!  
all the greetz,  
kiro.

I'm sorry if there's some confusion about the little add-ins at the end of each of the above chapters. I didn't really have time to fully edit the story since it came from another website and its 11 o'clock at night. Sorry for any inconvenience guys :D

*fun fact about lizyuki*

One of my nicknames is Kiro...I will probably write a story using every one of my nicknames XD that would be awesome. Anyway, random blurb. Love you guys! Keep reading! 3

_**A New Start: A **_

_**Cinema Bizarre Story Chapter 6**__**  
**_The plane ride was un-eventful. That is, until I got to the actual plane heading to Germany. As I rounded the corner, heading to the terminal, my jaw dropped. Its not possible...

As I got closer, I realized that it wasnt possible. They were just five ordinary guys waiting to get on the plane. Why did I freak out? The guys in my dream werent real. It was just my imagination...right?

"Flight 33 now boarding for Germany." a woman called over the intercom. I guess that was my cue to stop daydreaming.

An hour into the flight, I got a call from my uncle, the one that I was suppose to be staying with.

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice.

"Hey sweety! How is your trip so far?" My uncle sounded unaturally excited.

"Its okay I guess. Just tiring. How is Emily?"

"Shes doing good. Still recovering from a few weeks ago I guess...But Im over that tragedy. Cammy is in a better place now and I know she is enjoying it! So what color do you want your sign to be?"

"My...sign?"

"You know, the sign that will have your name on it at the airport!"

"Oh...Wait. Thats only for business people and famous peeps that are being picked up by limos and their driver doesnt know what they look like. I am correct, arent I?"

"Exactly sweety. Your mother never told you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh dear...It was always like your mother to put all of the pressure on me. Jeez sisters are such a pain at times...But anyways! Remember that necklace, the ring, and the anklet I sent you one Christmas?"

"Yes sir I remember. I wear them everyday. Mom doesnt let me take them off...Ever." I sighed and looked down at the deep red stone on the silver band on my finger.

"Theres a reason behind that. You see, Cammy's parents owned a big mansion here in Germany and when they were killed, all of their possesions were passed down to Cam even though she had a sister. Her sister, Melany, wasnt exactly the best person to let go of a grudge. She became very jealous of her sister and tried to end Cammy's life herself, but she didnt fulfil her plan. Cam had gone to the cops and Melany went to the big house for some time...But anyway, since Cammy aquired {sp?} all of her parents possesions, including their money, she decided that she should bail Melany out of jail and let her live with us. I, personally, didnt like the idea because there would be a killer living with us, but Cam had such a warm heart... I sure do miss it. But atleast you are coming to stay with us. I really enjoyed it when you would come spend half of your summer with us, Hally. Im so glad your staying for good this time! Anyway, Melany died a year after she had been living with us, but I almost hated to see her go. Since she had been staying with us, she had totally changed. But back to the subject, you remember the big house you used to come to when you were in Germany over the summer? Well, Cammy also got the house. So thats why we've always lived here...Cam's parents were killed before you were born. Blah blah blah...I dont think you would like to hear the whole story sooo I hope you like staying with us, Hally. You have a surprise when you get here, so dont take your time getting your luggage! You will be escorted by the one and only," I heard him turn the phone away from him and tell Emily that she needed to do a drumroll (and she did) ,". He will be at the airport waiting for you, hopefully, and will bring you straight here! Just look for a yellow sign with your name on it and wings. The wings are the family sign but you probably already know that. Anyway, dont be scared if you get bombarded by paparazzi okay? Oh and that brings us back to the matter of what color you want your sign to be. You cant pick white so what will it be?"

"Hmm...Yellow?"

"Sounds good to me! I was going to make you pick yellow anyway because thats all Emily had..." He mumbled the last part and decided to rap the conversation up. "Well Halvry, Ive kept you for almost an hour so I guess Ill let you go. I will see you in eight hours! Love ya sweety. Bye." I heard Emily say goodbye in the background, and he hung up.

My head was hurting horribly, probably because of what I had just heard. He never did tell me why he sent me the jewelry. I wonder why my mom never let me take them off... I yawned loudly and decided I would sleep for atleast most of the ride.

I woke up to the sound of the lady on the intercom.

"We will be landing in a few minutes. Please make sure your seatbelts are secure. If you need assistance, ask one of our assistants. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight." There was a loud beep when she cut the intercom off. I felt the plane start to decend and I suddenly got lightheaded.

After I was done with the security check thing, I headed in to the other room where Laffeyet was suppose to be waiting for me, holding my bright yellow sign... There were people everywhere. All shapes and sizes...Literally. I scanned the room for a yellow sign, and didnt come out with any luck. I took another look around the room and saw a guy in dark glasses and a camera. A big camera at that. I wonder why he is here? His eyes connected with mine and even though his sunglasses were very dark, I could tell that his eyes got huge when he spotted me. Wait. Uncle said not to be surprised if Im bombarded by paparazzi...But how could this man tell that Im apart of the Embady family? I searched my clothes for any sign of wings, but I couldnt find any. Then I looked at my bag... Oh shit. Right there on my purple duffle bag was the family sign. I started backing up slowly and quickly broke off in a sprint towards the luggage area. I could hear the man shouting to what mustve been other paparazzi for them to follow me so I hurried at getting my bags. Why oh why must I be from the Embady family? I asked myself. I looked behind me to see if they were following me, and sure enough they were.

"I have to hide somewhere. And fast!" I whispered to myself. People stared at me as I ran around the airport. I could hear little kids asking their parents if I was really one of the Embadys. After looking behind me for what seemed like the hundredth time, I spotted the girls bathroom. Thank God! I rushed towards the restrooms, and quickly found an empty stall. Hopefully none of the paparazzi were girls. I pulled my phone out and dialed my uncle.

"Whats wrong Halvry?"

"U-u-uncle. I didnt see Laffeyet and thanks alot for the bag! Now everyone knows that Im a Embady! There are like fifteen guys with cameras and mics following me! I was lucky to get into the girls bathroom!"

"Whoa whoa honey. Slow down. Do you see the green bag that your mom packed for you?" I looked down and sure enough there was a green bag attached to my giant red one.

"Yep."

"Okay. Open it up and there should be some disguises in there."

"Okay Agent. This sounds like a movie or something! How am I suppose to disguise myself and not expect those guys to recognize me?"

"Dang Halvry its not that complicated. Just put on the black petti-coat and dark glasses and the fadora. They wont even see it coming. As for the greeting guy problem, I think he got lost so just hang tight."

TO BE CONTINUED...

"What should I do? What should I do?" I pondered to myself as I paced around the restroom. "Do I need to wait for Uncle to call back or should I go ahead and try to get outside?" As if on cue, my phone started vibrating, meaning I was getting a call.

"Hellooooo?" I answered.

"Halvry! Laffeyet is waiting outside for you. Do you think you could sneak out to meet him?"

"Sure thing! I was just fixing to go outside to look for him..."

"Silly. Just make sure you have all of your stuff and hurry so the 'razzi wont notice you!"

"Okay okay! On my way to the greeter guy... See you in a few!"

"I wouldnt be so sure about that Halvry. We live northeast of Berlin. Its a pretty long drive so... Ill see you in about and hour and a half."

"I thought you said it was a pretty long ways from Berlin?"

"You will be in a fast limo silly."

"Ugh I hate this famous crap! Why cant I just be in a normal family?" I whimpered the last part to myself.

"Ehh youll get used to it Halvry. See you later. Tchuss."

"Um bye to you too...I guess." I hung up and started towards the airport entrance...

"So how was your flight ?" Laffeyet asked politely. He was a farely young guy to be driving a limo...He looked about 24. We had been driving for about 45 minutes now.

"It was very uneventful. How was your drive here?" I chuckled softly trying to picture him getting lost trying to find the airport.

"Ehh, it was very uneventful also. I got behind the slowest of people...Kids these days just cant drive worth a billion euro!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, your saying kids cant drive. You look like a young adult yourself."

"What age do you think I am? 24?"

"Can you by any chance read minds?"

"I have been known to do that. But thats just what most people think. Im actually 19."

"Wow! So how long have you been working for my uncle?"

"About four years now. But anyway, we are almost to the estate. Your uncle did bother to tell you that there are visitors currently staying at the Ebandy mansion correct?" He peered at me in the rear-view mirror.

"No, actually he didnt mention that."

"Well, I dont think he would like for me to tell you who they are, so Ill leave that part up to him. Ill see you around Halvry." Wow. We are already at the mansion! That was quick! Laffeyet helped me carry my bags to the entrance hall.

"Danke, Laffeyet." I said and gave him the peace [sign]. I straightened my back up and took a look around the hall. "This place is huge..." I said in awe.

"Yep sure is. Wanna go check out the ballroom? I heard its the bomb!" said an unfamiliar, child-ish voice. Shock covered my face and I turned around slowly.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Ohh no one you need to worry about...Just a guest here at the estate. Anyways! Hi my name is Alan. Im Jack's little brother!" The boy looked like he was 9 and he had the whitest beach blonde hair Ive ever seen.

"So is your brother Jack staying with you here?" I was curious to see this 'Jack'. He must be even more obnoxious {sp?} than his little brother, Alan.

"Yep but he is out with the guys. Only me, Momma, Daddy, Mr. and Mrs. S, and and his daughter are here at the moment. So you must be the new paparazzi eye piece they were talking about?"

"What do you mean 'paparazzi eye piece' you little twerp? Im not eye candy for anyone! I am simply here because I was forced to come. And my name is Halvry, got it? H-a-l-v-r-y. Halvry."

"And my name is A-l-a-n. Got it? ALAN." He snickered and ran off probably to play with his imaginary friends.

"Ohh Im going to kill that little kid if I dont die of humiliation first." My fists tightened and I could just imagine steam coming out of my ears right now.

"Hally!" Said a (thankfully) familiar voice that belonged to my favorite cousin in the world.

"Emily!" I turned around to greet her, but I couldnt see anything. Someone's hands were over my eyes. "Wha-?" The next thing I know, I heard laughter. It sounded like my uncle and Emily. It was nice to hear their voices again. "Okay Em. Nice try...Now get off my back silly." I reached up to take her hands off my eyes but those hands that were there didnt feel as small as a five year old's...

"Nice to see you Halvry! I hope you dont mind...but we have guests. They are going to be with us for a while." My uncle sounded a little guilty. Go figure...

"Yes sir! Thats great! Are they in the room now? It would be just wonderful if I could SEE them."

"Well youve already met six of us silly. No need to rush the introduction." I heard a sing-songy voice come from behind me. Why is this voice so familiar?

"Ive only met Alan! He's Jack's little brother."

"Yeah he told us he met a pretty girl today. We couldnt possibly know who he meant." I could hear the heavy sarcasm in this guy's voice.

"Well, Ill just let you kids catch up. Off we go now, Alan. And you should come too Emily and ." This time it was a woman that spoke.

"Okay. See you all at dinner!" my uncle called to me and my mysterious so-called 'friends'.

"Time to get to the point. Who the hell are you?" I said in a low voice, trying to sound fearful. But the only reaction I got was laughter.

"Silly girl. You dont remember us?" Whoever had their hands over my eyes suddenly let me see again. But the only problem was that I was facing the wall. How lovely..

"Well, liebe?" I decided to turn around. And I soon regretted this.

"What. The. Hell." The room started spinning and the next thing I knew, I was on the cold floor. Well, I was almost on the floor. Someone caught me before I could hit my head.

"Do you think she is alright?"

"No. You scared the wits out of her, dude!"

"Well it wasnt my plan to sneak into-"

And thats the last I heard.

"So she just fainted, right there in the entrance hall?"

"Yes sir. We got worried and didnt know what to do with her so we brought her up here. My father said something about an infirmary being on the fourth floor so I decided that maybe we could check it out."

"Good thinking, boys. But I think we'll have to let her stay in her room for the night. This place usually gets packed on the full-quarter..."

"Diddo sir. Would you like for me and Jack to take her up to her room for you?"

"Well, she might prefer to walk since she is listening to us."

"Dangit...and I thought you were suppose to wear glasses!" I pouted as I yawned. I just woke up from fainting, and I heard them talking. I decided to just listen for a while, but then I remembered that my uncle had to wear contacts so I barely opened my right eye to peek at them.

"Silly Hally. You know I had that taken care of years ago!" His eyes glittered as he chuckled.

"Well its not my fault my betraying father wouldnt let me call you that year..." I grimaced at the thought of that guy. I cant believe he is my father!

"He had his reasons Halvry, and I didnt want to upset him so I didnt push him to let you call me. Or Cam."

"Alrighty then... So how come you guys arent just a dream?" I sat up and turned my gaze towards the five guys standing to the left of my cot.

"We have our reasons." Strify said in a cheerful voice.

"Jack, lets not make her faint again. I dont think she can handle confusion in this condition." So thats who Jack is... Kiro smiled down at me and winked while everyone else was arguing over where I was going to stay.

"Its nice to see you guys again. I guess..." I smiled my crooked smile and twittled my thumbs, embarrassed. My face was hot and I could tell that it was probably tomato red right now. Why did they have to be real?

"Nice to see you too Hally! Oh and um... how is your head?" Shin smiled sheepishly as he glanced at my forehead and then at his arm.

"Its doing fine, Shin." I started laughing as I remembered when he hit my head with his elbow..

"Okay enough chit-chat! Lets get Hally to her room so we can get the- the um...sheets in the infirmary washed! Yeah the sheets! So who wants to carry her to her awesome room on the top floor?" My uncle was suddenly distracted by a dust bunny on the floor. By the broom. He acts so strange sometimes...

"I will!" all of the guys shouted at once. Except one...Kiro.

"Ha! I win!" he shouted, skipping to the side of my cot. The other guys were glaring at him like he had just won something worth a million dollars. He stuck his tongue out at them and turned back towards me. "So Miss Halvry, may I take you to your room?" He held out his hand. I reached for it, but he was quick to pick me up bridal style.

"Must you always surprise me and make my face red?" I said quietly. Good thing my uncle was turned around talking to the other guys...

"Must you always be so clutsy and faint?" I could tell he was being sarcastic by the smirk on his face.

"Okay enough is enough. Get her to her room please." Why was my uncle acting so strange?

"Why is he acting weird?" I asked Kiro once we were going up the stairs.

"You will find out later, Halvry. Dont worry about it right now. He just has alot on his mind. You can go to sleep if you want to." He looked up in front of him, as if in a trance. He stayed like this until we came to a stop in front of a red door, and then he looked down at me with a big grin on his face, his eyes glittering like always.

"Here is your room Halvry." He opened the door and walked swiftly into the room. As he sat me down in a chair, he walked over to two huge windows. Suddenly, he opened one window and stepped out onto the ledge.

"Kiro!" I yelled. What was he thinking?

"What? Im on the balcony silly."

"Oh." I felt stupid. Really stupid.

"Are you hungry or tired?" I shook my head no. He turned back towards me and walked to me, closing the balcony door. He picked me up and held me for a while before he walked over to my bed and layed me down on top of the black comforter. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Wow, this bed is really comfy. I could get used to this..." I yawned involunterally. Whoopsie.

"Alright sleepy head. Ill go get you something from the kitchen and Ill be back in 2 minutes. Anything that your craving?" A smile was playing on his angelic face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to take in the atmosphere.

"I guess just some soup." I opened my eyes again and he was gone. I hate being alone in an unfamiliar place. I soon counted to one hundred and twenty and as soon as I said the last number, he opened the door.

"So you counted?"

"Yep." I looked down at my ring and remembered that I hadnt changed into my pjs yet! Crap! Kiro mustve noticed the change of emotions on my face.

"Forget to put your pjs on Hally?" He laughed to himself and went through a door in my room. He came back out with a red tank top and black shorts in his hands. "Hope this is what you wear to bed..." He handed me my clothes and he rushed to the door. "Just tell me when your through changing." And with that, he shut the door.

"How could he...?" I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and hurried to change my suit of clothes. As soon as I was done, I opened my door.

"Ya there?" I asked as I looked down the hallway. "Where did he go? Damn cat." I muttered.

"Who are you calling a cat, tigress?" I heard Kiro say. I whipped around, and he was standing right in the middle of my room with his arms crossed, smirking.

"You are one weird kitty, Kiro."

"And again, whats with the kitty comments?" He raised his eyebrow at me, still smiling.

"Nevermind..." I sighed and walked back over to my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my door.

"If you need anything tonight, just walk out into the hall, and Im the only door to your left." I nodded my head and began to eat my soup. It was good actually.

"Did you expect the soup to be that bad?" my uncle asked. He was standing at my door with a wooden spoon in one hand, a chef hat on, as well as an apron. Flour was all over his face; it looked just like something you would see on a tv show. I laughed at him and soon finished my soup.

"Everyone has eaten, Kiro. I could watch her if you want, atleast while you eat. I know the guys are dying to come up and see her...I told them that you both have a really bad case of the flu so if you do go eat, act like your coughing alot and keep running into things, 'kay?" He grabbed my bowl and turned around and strutted out of the room, probably trying to make me laugh. But when he tripped and fell down the stair case, I dont think it was on purpose.

"Halvry? Are you alright with me going to grab something to eat real quick? Ill be right back. And if any of the guys comes up here and bothers you, just have a coughing fit." I nodded again and decided to get under the covers. It was actually really cold in my room. All too soon, I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I fell asleep.

**KIRO'S POV**

"Dude, Im sick," I 'coughed' again and held onto the counter trying to act like I was losing my balance ,"I need to get back to my room and get some shut eye. G'night." I turned away from them as I carried my bowl of spaggehti up to Halvry's room. When I opened her door, I noticed that she was asleep. Talk about snoring... I laughed to myself quietly.

"I guess Ill let her sleep. Goodnight Halvry. Sweet dreams, see you in the morning." As I was closing her door, I heard her mutter a goodnight.

**HALVRY'S POV **

That night, I was too tired to dream. All I remember is going to sleep while waiting for Kiro, and waking up to the light of the sunrise. The day went by quickly. And soon it had been a week since I had been staying with my uncle. One morning, I awoke to the sound of birds, and I stretched and sat up in bed. Something caught my eye on my bed. I picked it up and it was a note from Uncle. It said:

_Dear Hally,_

_I will be gone till tomorrow morning. Emily will be with me. Actually, everyone is going to be gone today except for your friends Kiro, Yu, Strify, Romeo, and that witty one Shin. I hope you slept well and I will see you around 11am tomorrow. Feel free to do whatever you wish. You can ask Laffeyet (he lives down the street) to drive you to the mall or something, or if you want, you can take any of the cars in the garage. Just be sure to ask one of the guys to go with you because you know how the paparazzi is. Love ya, Uncle E._

Well thats nice. Im stuck here with the guys all day...That means action and practical jokes. Jokes played on me, that is. Just great. I guess I should get it over with already.

I went through my normal morning routine and decided just put on some casual clothes for the day. I snuck out of my room and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Thankfully, no one was up yet. I searched through every cabinet till I found my favorite cereal, Count Chocula. I poured some milk in a red bowl and started scarfing down some breakfast. Im not usually a breakfast person, but for some reason I was really hungry. When I was done, I cleaned up and decided to take a look around the outside of the mansion. I ran back up to my room to get my converse and when I was walking out of my room, Kiro started to open up his door. Shit. I didnt mean to wake him up. I hurried to the stairs and ran as fast as I could to get to the front door before he could follow. I really needed some time to clear my head. I fumbled with the door knob, but hopefully he would be tired enough to not be that alert. As I stepped out onto the front porch, the air was refreshening and sent chills to my bones. I walked slowly in the grass and decided that maybe I could think more clearly if I was in the woods. The forest behind my uncle's mansion was so familiar to me because when I used to visit here every summer, I would go out there and just enjoy the noises and smells of the forest. But I hadnt been to the mansion since I was three so the forest couldve changed a little...but not much, right? I mean, its a forest but Im sure the old path I used to take was still there. As I rounded the corner of the house, I saw the path that I was looking for. It looked almost magical in the morning sunlight. Dew was glistening on the trees and grass. It was like another world was right there in front of me. As I walked towards it, it looked as if it were getting even more beautiful by the step. Finally, I reached the path and started into the forest. The birds were singing, here and there sunlight streamed down, and I could hear some of the animals already waking up. I found a stump to sit on after about 10 minutes of walking. I just sat there and listened to the forest, like I did when I was little. Suddenly, I heard a rustle of leaves somewhere behind me. I turned around, and all I saw was bright green eyes staring back at me. The bird screeched and started flapping its wings frantically and it attacked me. I grabbed it and flung it against the nearest tree.

"Damn bird." I said inbetween breaths. I felt of my face, and when I looked at my hand, there was blood. Well thats just snazzy isnt it? Im in the middle of a forest, I just got attacked by a bird, and Im bleeding. Just wonderful. I jogged back to the house and snuck in the back door. Why must I always get hurt whenever Im off somewhere by myself? Unfortunately, I had forgotten that the stairwell leading to the backdoor went straight into the kitchen. When I opened the door, there stood Kiro in a shirt and sleep pants. He froze when he saw me and his spoon fell out of his hand and into his cereal. I must look pretty bad because of all the blood on my face and arms and the grass stains I got from falling while running back to the house...

"Good morning." I said awkwardly and slowly walked to the kitchen door. Kiro's gaze followed me to the door.

"Not so fast, tigress." he said suddenly. He walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me to one of the many living rooms and laying me down on the couch.

"I heard you run to the front door, but I thought you were just wanting to walk around outside, not go into the forest and get attacked by something." he said with a worried look on his face. "Atleast tell me where you are going before you do anything, okay?" I nodded my head and sat up.

"Its not that bad, I just got attacked by this weird bird. It had bright green eyes and it was black. I heard something behind me and I wanted to check it out so I turned around and it was hanging upside down just staring at me. Then it just attacked me. It was very weird..." I sighed and started to get up but Kiro pushed me back down on the couch.

"Im going to take care of those scratches and cuts okay? Stay right there." He stood up and walked to the bathroom to get the band-aids and probably dis-infectant. He was back sooner than I thought he would be. He looked happy that I was still in the same spot.

"Wait, why do you have that plastic bag?" I looked at his right hand and he had the bag packed with stuff.

"Did you really think I was going to doctor you up right here? We can go to your room or my room. I dont really like small spaces to work in..." And now that he mentioned it, this room did seem a little small.

"Okay, Ill go to whichever room you want." I sighed and stood up, but had to sit back down because a wave of nausea hit me.

"Alright. Im carrying you and thats final, no buts okay?"

"How did you know that I was going to protest?" I pouted.

"I could tell by the look on your face silly." He laughed and picked me up.

"Why do you always carry me?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Good question. I just dont want you to get hurt, thats all. None of the guys want you to get hurt but they will play jokes on you so get ready."

"Oh trust me, Ive been ready for it all morning."

"I could tell by the way you got attacked by that bird." He laughed and continued on ,"So your room or my room?"

"Well I havent seen your room yet but-"

"Okay my room it is." He totally ignored my 'but'. Oh well I guess he wants to get my face cleaned up before the cuts can get infected. He opened the door and layed me down on his bed. What surprised me about his room was that it looked like he actually lived here.

"Do you live here?"

"Yep. All of us do."

"I thought you guys were just staying for a short period of time." I smiled to myself, now knowing that he and the guys werent going to leave.

"Nah they just told you that because they wanted it to be a surprise that we are here."

"Ohh." He sat down next to me and started to work.

An hour later after talking and him working on my cuts, I was able to sit up.

"So how long are you going to stay here, Halvry?"

"I think Im staying here for the rest of my life. My dad sounded like he never wanted to see me again and my mom was worried for me, but didnt want my dad to see that. I think she might sneak here to Germany because my dad has gone completely wacko."

"I see. Im sorry to hear that Halvry." He held my hand in his and my face suddenly felt hot.

"Its okay. When is everyone else suppose to get up?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well, they are probably already up and wondering where we are." He, sadly, let go of my hand and walked over to his balcony doors. "Just as I suspected." He laughed to himself and quickly walked over to me and picked me up. He ran down the stairs and to the kitchen door, locking it. Then he did the same to the front door. He smiled to himself and sat me down on a loveseat in the entrance hall. After peeking out the curtains a few times, he walked over to where I was and sat down beside me.

"May I ask what you are doing?" I smirked at him and he grinned.

"The guys are outside looking for us and I locked the doors so they cant get back in. Very clever huh?"

"Yep very clever. But arent they probably going to play a really bad joke on us now?"

"Yeah probably, but we can hide. Im not as stupid as they think I am. I actually know the good hiding spots for 'hide and play jokes'."

The day went on and by the end of the day, we were all very tired. Kiro and I had hid from the guys mostly all day.

"Do you think theyll ever find us?" Kiro whispered while we were hiding in Yu's room under his bed.

"I really dont think so. They arent as smart as us." I laughed quietly but it was enough for Shin to come in the room.

"I wonder where they are...?" he whispered.

"I have an idea." I mouthed to Kiro. He nodded his head for me to go on with the plan. When Shin was standing right in front of me seeing if we were hiding under the covers, I grabbed his ankle and dragged him under the bed with us while laughing my head off. When I had grabbed his ankle, he let out the girliest scream I have ever heard a guy make. Kiro covered my mouth with his hand, and he pulled me towards him and I put my hand over Shin's mouth to keep him shut up.

"I thought I heard Halvry scream. Do you think she's alright?" I heard Strify ask the two others and Shin muttered a threat to us if we ever told anyone about him screaming so Kiro and I both nodded and smiled to let him know that we would keep it a secret.

"Yeah Kiro probably just scared her." Yu said.

"Your right. Okay guys, come on out! We give up!" Romeo called.

"Okay! You owe each of us 14 euro!" Kiro laughed and got out from under the bed and then helped me out.

"Guys, Im kinda stuck..." Shin whispered and Kiro helped him out.

As the sun started to set, I decided I would take another shot at the walk outside.

"Hey Kiro, Im going for another walk outside." He was reading a book in the library next to our rooms.

"Want me to come with you so you dont get hurt again?" He chuckled and sat his book down after marking his spot.

"Sure. I dont want to get attacked again..."

"Isnt there a garden out back by the trees?"

"Yeah I think so. I havent been here since I was little so I cant remember that well." I sighed and headed downstairs with Kiro at my heels.

"Okay good. I like gardens."

"Me too." I grinned at him and soon reached the front door.

When we were outside, I stared up at the sunset. It looked so beautiful, but the sun hadnt set yet so I couldnt look for long.

"How about we go check out that garden? Shin said he likes it, so it must be halfway descent." We both laughed and headed off for the garden near the trees.

"I think its over here." I said as I spotted a small arch of flowers and vines hovering over what looked like an ocean flooded with flowers. Right below the arch was the setting sun.

"This is beautiful." I said as I walked towards the arch. Kiro was by my side the whole time.

"Yep it sure is." He sighed and stopped under the arch, catching my wrist.

"This is so romantic..." I said just low enough for me to hear, or so I thought.

"Ditto." Kiro whispered. I looked up at him shocked.

"How did you hear me?"

"You said it loud and clear, Halvry." His face was confused, so I guess I really did say it loud enough for him to hear.

"So you agree?" I layed my head in his shoulder, closed my eyes, and listened to the birds getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yes I do. And Halvry?" He looked down at me and placed his hand under my chin. My heart started to beat at that weird pace again.

"Hmm?" I asked. What is he doing? Is he teasing me?

"I love you." he said softly. I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." I admitted after a few minutes. His hand lifted my chin up to where our lips were just a ways apart. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back almost suddenly. This was like a fairy tale, two people kissing in the light of the setting sun. I opened my eyes just a little and looked at him. He looked so peaceful, so sweet. As the sun disappeared behind the trees, we stopped kissing and just looked at each other.

"Really?" Kiro asked after a while of silence.

"Yes really, silly." I smiled at him, and he smiled back and started laughing. "What?"

"Its just, I dont know what came over me. I just kissed you and well, your a very good kisser." He blushed but kept laughing to himself.

"Wow, thanks. It was kinda my first..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Youve got to be kidding me! That was amazing for your first time, Halvry." He smiled down at me.

"Where did my uncle and everyone go to today?" I asked after a long stretch of silence.

"They went to Berlin to run some errands. My father didnt really tell me what they were doing so I cant give you any details." He sighed and turned back towards the house. "Ready to go inside?"

"Sure. I hope the guys didnt see that."

"See what?"

"Umm, us kissing."

"Well if they did they can just get over it!" He laughed and dragged me inside.

"Soooo what did you two do out in the garden?" all of the guys said as soon as we walked in the entrance hall.

"We talked about politics and the environment." Kiro stated and walked off, leaving me with the guys.

"Ehh...Hi." I gave them the peace and started to walk out of the room but Yu stopped me.

"Okay Halvry. We know you two did something interesting out there so spill."

"If you consider politics interesting then be my guest to be infatuated about it."

"Stop lying Hally. Your horrible at it..." Strify said in a confident voice.

"I-Im not lying! I will see you peeps at supper!" And with that, I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Its good to be away from them. Jeez." I slid back against the door and onto the wooden floor. "Now what can I do to pass the time?" I asked myself walking over to my closet. I went through my bags until I found my laptop case. I had totally forgotten that I had packed it! Weird yet again. I set up the laptop and after browsing around on some clothing sites, I figured I should check my email. When I opened my inbox up, I had 34 new messages. Damn. Thirty of them were from my Myspace and Facebook accounts, but the other 4 were from my friends and the messages had been sent just earlier today. The first was from Lindsey, my bestie since I could remember. She asked me about my stay in Germany, and actually offered to come visit me which made me really happy. I replied to her in a joyful mood and told her that it would be great if she would visit. Then I moved on to the second one. It read:

_Hey Halvry!_

_This is Taylor. I wanted to know how your doing over there all the way in Germany! Landon wanted to say hi but I ran him out of my room. Chris came over a few minutes ago and said his computer had broken down and asked if he could use mine. . . I said yes of course because you know how HOTT he is! Anyways, Ill let him send you a message apart from this one so he doesnt see what I said about him LOL! Catch ya l8r, Tay._

I opened the next message from her and it said this:

_Sup Hally!_

_This is Chris, as you could probably tell from what Taylor said. Dont tell her this, but I read the email that she sent you haha. Very interesting info! So how are you doing? I talked to Lindsey yesterday and she said that she was planning on coming to visit you in a few weeks, so I asked her if I could tag along. She agreed but I think she only said yes because of my GREAT flirting skills ;] haha im jk Hal. I cant wait to see you though! I havent seen you since...-counts fingers- a month ago! I really miss ya and Ill see you in about 5 days k? I kinda talked Lindsey into lettin us leave Friday. Tschuss bestie, love ya! (as a friend haha)- ( )-( |2 ! $ (((chris)))_

I replied:

_hallo christer haha_

_im doing fine here in germany. im so glad you two are coming to see me! just dont get sick on the plane ride. i would hate to have to play doctor the whole time you guys are visiting lol. so hows your mom? tell taylor i had to go so thats why i couldnt email her back. lets see...i got attacked by a bird today! it sucked but one of my friends here helped me. everyone here is so nice! (except for a few guys) but anyways, i need to go and catch up on my sleep lol email me as soon as ya can! tschuss and love ya (as a friend lol)- halvry_

The fourth email was from some person named kcb. I didnt want to open it but my curiosity got the best of me.

_Hey Halvry!_

_Bet ya cant guess who this is! Ill give ya a hint. If you look outside your window right now, youll see what my hint is. Ciao!_

I did as it said and looked up. There stood Kiro...Go figure. He was grinning from ear to ear and started laughing.

"Hey! How did you get my email?" I yelled at him. He only shrugged and ran back to his room. Gah, that guy is so weird! I think Ill follow him. I shut down my laptop and walked out onto my balcony, looking down. Wow thats a long ways down, I thought. Then I turned towards Kiro's room and walked slowly over to the edge of his window and peeked. No one was there, huh thats odd. I took a step closer and something grabbed me from behind and I screamed bloody murder.

"I know not to sneak up on you again." Kiro winced as I hit him on the head.

"Whoopsie." I stopped moving and just sat there, waiting for him to respond.

"You shouldnt be walking around on your balcony at night! Youll get scared." he teased finally.

"Sorry I hit you." I said quietly.

"No Im the one that should be sorry, I shouldnt have snuck up on you like that."

"Im used to it I guess." I sighed and walked back to my room, embarrassed.

"HEY! Do you guys wanna have a sleep over?" I heard Shin call from Kiro's room. I turned back toward him and looked at his expression.

"I guess so. Where are we staying?" he asked.

"The room next to the ballroom. Its suppose to be pretty big so we can all fit some blankets and popcorn in there. COME ON and drag Halvry along with you!" With that, he ran off down the hall.

"I guess I better go get my sleeping bag and some books to read." I said to myself and went to gather the neccesities.

"Okay Hally. Got your stuff together?" Shin called from outside my door.

"Yeah , one sec." I changed into some sleep pants and a tank top.

"Okay just hurry up!"

"Okay okay jeesh. Im ready." I opened my door and carried my books and sleeping bag down the stairs. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Its on the second floor. Just follow me." Shin passed me and took off.

"Okay..." So I followed him, barely able to keep pace with him. Finally we go to room and all of the guys were laying on blankets around a flashlight. Everyone one of the guys didnt have a shirt on so I watched my feet the whole time I was walked to the corner to put my stuff down and wait for them to go to sleep.

"Nooo your going to come join the circle and we are going to read scary stories out of this one book that Yu brought with him." Strify told me as he came over to me and dragged me across the floor to an open spot on a blanket.

"Do I have to?" I whined, trying not to look up.

"Yep. If you dont, we will pour water on you while you are sleeping tonight." Romeo said.

"Fine. But when I start to doze off, Im going back to my spot in the corner, okay?" I sat up and looked at my hands.

"Hey how come you never take that ring off? Or that necklace?" Yu asked.

"I...dont know. I cant take them off. Especially the anklet." I held up my left foot.

"Wow. I never noticed the anklet before. How long have you had that jewelry?"

"Lets see...Since I was three I guess."

"But isnt it tight? I mean, you had to grow up."

"No, my mom said that it was a special kind of metal that stretches as you grow." I didnt really believe her but that was the only explanation I got out of her.

"Ohh... I think Ive heard of that kind of metal. Its like a blend of silver and titanium and some kind of flower root." Kiro said. I hadnt noticed it, but he had been sitting right beside me the whole time.

"Hmm interesting...I think Ill go to sleep now!" I hurried back to my corner and wrapped up in my sleeping bag.

"No you dont." Kiro said darkly. He dragged me, and my sleeping bag, back over next to him and Yu.

"I dont wanna...Atleast put your shirts back on." I scowled at them.

"Nope. Its a shirtless sleepover with you as an exeption. You dont have to take your shirt off silly so no worries..." Strify said, laughing.

"Its distracting though!" I frowned and put my head on my arms.

"Oh so we are distracting? How?" Shin asked while smirking.

"Theres no need for me to answer that. Just start reading scary stories." I scowled again and Kiro looked down at me.

"Are we really that distracting?" he whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"No not everyone. Just one..." My face got red as I realized what I just said. Now that I think about it, the only reason I was averting my eyes from everyone was because I didnt want to look at- Strify then interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you two whispering about? How ridiculous this is?"

"No. Its not ridiculous at all. Im just bored." I made a mistake by saying that.

"If you want some action that just listen to the story. Youll be screaming before ya know it!" He started reading about some old lady that lost her head and so on. After an hour of stories, I found myself in Kiro's lap, trembling.

"Wow." That was all I could say without my voice shaking.

"Looks like Halvry likes Kiro." Shin sang. I started to get out of his lap, but he put his hands around me.

"No. Shes just scared. Isnt that right, Halvry?" Kiro saved me again. Phew. I nodded my head and acted like I was going to sleep.

"Do you think we should let her go to sleep?" Romeo asked quietly.

"Nah. She will wake up eventually. And remember, we cant let her go back up to her room. said something about Charles coming tonight...Thats why I decided to have the sleepover." Strify answered and Kiro's grip tightened around me.

"Ohh so is he coming for her?"

"Shut up! She can probably still hear us!" I opened my eyes.

"Who is coming for me?" I asked, not bothering to act like I was sleepy.

"We were just kidding, Hally. Dont worry about it." Shin said and yawned.

"Okay. As long as you guys are kidding..." I looked over at my bag in the corner. "I think Im going to get a book and read to myself." I stood up and looked at Kiro, whose eys were full of a mysterious emotion. What was up with him?

"If you need anything to eat from the kitchen, just ask." Strify called.

"Okay." I sighed and grabbed one of my manga books: Vampire Knight Vol. 1. I had already read this one like five times but oh well. It was my favorite manga and anime. I was always a sucker for the romantic anime shows... I grabbed my ipod also so I couldnt hear the guys talking about scary stuff. I walked back over to the circle and sat down next to Kiro. While reading my book and listening to U2, the song changed in the middle of a guitar solo. I looked up and Kiro was going through my songs.

"Hey! Dont go through that stuff!" I tried to get my ipod back but he just pushed me away and laughed.

"Not a chance. You have a pretty good taste in music. Lets see some pictures..." He smirked as he went to my pictures.

"Not my pictures! Jeez!" I got up in his face and glared at him, but he just grinned and surprised all of the guys. And me.

"Alright. No pictures only if I get to do this."

"Do wha-" But he interrupted by wrapping his arms around me again and kissing me passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I might as well enjoy the moment...

"What the hell, Kiro?" Yu said.

"Leave 'em alone, guys." Shin said defensively. Kiro finally stopped kissing me and smiled.

"Your perfect." he whispered and I blushed. I felt like shrinking away in a corner or something.

"Kiro...?" Strify asked.

"Well now ya know what we did out in the garden." Kiro grinned and put me back down on my sleeping bag after handing me my ipod back.

"Wow." Yu, Romeo, and Strify said together.

"Yeah I was in on it the whole entire time...Two lovebirds. Sigh." Shin looked down at his hands and batted his eyelashes, mocking a girl. I laughed to myself and all eyes went to me, so I quickly shut up.

"How long has this been going on?" Strify asked me. I shrugged and put my earbuds in so I could drown out their remarks.

I slept peacefully, and I didnt recall any water being poured on me. I dreamed about the guys. Yu was playing the playstation with Shin while Romeo, Strify, and Kiro were playing cards. I looked around me and all I saw was pitch black. Kiro looked up at me and smiled at me. Something about him was different... but I couldnt tell what. Actually, something was different about all of the guys. Was it because they all had red shirts on? Nah. They looked pale though, like they were sick. I felt a pain in my right wrist, and looked down. There was blood covering my hand and ring, as well as an animal. It had pitch black eyes, and grey fur. What was this thing? Then I felt the same pain in my neck, and ankle. Were my presents from Uncle hurting me? What was going on? I felt of my neck, and there was blood everywhere. I looked down and I noticed I was wearing a white

dress, and it was red in some places. Blood. Then the pain focused on my left wrist. I looked down again, and the animal was on the ground, dead. The guys had disappeared.

I woke up, panting. I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I finally opened my eyes, and was surprised to see Kiro above me. He had his hands on my shoulders, keeping me on my sleeping bag.

"Stay still and dont move." he whispered quickly. I could hear someone moving around upstairs, but it was probably just Strify.

"Whats going on?" I mouthed to him.

"We have to get you out of here, and fast." he mouthed back.

"Why?"

"Someone is here for you."

"So what Strify said wasnt a joke, was it?" I whispered and Kiro shook his head.

"Alright the cars are ready and we have the stuff packed. Ready to go?" Shin walked in the room and whispered quietly.

"Yeah. Ill carry Halvry outside and hide her." Kiro stood up and swiftly took me into his arms. We followed Shin out to the garage. Kiro sat me down in the backseat of a Saturn Sky and went to talk to the guys.

"Have you guys already called to alert him of the situation?" Kiro asked as he opened one of the cabinets under the tool rack.

"Yeah I have. He said he would meet us in Berlin." Romeo stated.

"Alright. So is he gonna tell Halvry...?" Kiro took a quick glance at me and the look on his face was full of horror.

"He better because Im not telling her." Shin answered quickly.

"Me neither." Strify agreed and the others did too.

"Mmm-k." Kiro looked down at his watch and I realized then that they had all changed clothes. Except for me...

"Umm do I need to change clothes?" I looked down at my red candy-cane pajama pants and my white tank top.

"I guess so...Look in the green bag next to you and there should be some clothes in there." I noticed that it was the same green bag that Uncle had told me to get the 'disguise' out of. I unzipped it and was surprised to see my phone, ipod, clothes, (not to mention under-clothes), and toilettries.

"...Where do I change?" I looked up cautiously and all of the guys' faces went red.

"We can just turn around." And with that, all of the guys turned their backs towards me.

"Alright-y you can turn around when I say so, k?" They all nodded their heads. As quickly as I could, I changed into some stone-washed jeans, a plain blue tank top, and a black hoodie. "Okay Im done."

"Wow that was fast." Kiro said, surprised at my timing.

"I move faster when Im under a lot of pressure." I said sheepishly.

"Well lets get a move on. Whose riding with who?" Shin asked.

"We all know that Kiro is going to ride with Halvry, and the Saturn has five seats but its a little crowded in the back. I guess Ill ride with them and you three can take the Eclipse. Romeo, you know where the airport is so you can drive and Ill drive the Saturn. So...Lets load up!" Strify said as a rumbling noise came from outside the garaga door. "Okay I take that back: Get in the damn cars and lets get out of here!" Kiro sat in the backseat with me, even though there was little space. He put my bags in the passenger seat while Strify got behind the wheel. I saw the others get in the Eclipse and the garage door slowly opened. The car started and we were on the main road in less than five seconds. I guess a lot of people move quicky when the under pressure.

"Okay Ive read Twilight way too many times to know that Charles is following us, Strify. Do you have any plans to get him off of our trail?" Kiro said after we got on the interstate.

"Well we could stay on the interstate all the way to Berlin but that would take about an extra thirty minutes. And tell me again how many times you have read that book?"

"Eight times or so...But anyways, Im not going to leave you like Edward did Bella, okay Halvry?" He looked over at me and smiled but I could see the worry on his face.

"Since when was I a clumsy human that loves a vampire?" I teased. Something crossed Kiro's face but I couldnt tell what it was because he quickly regained composure.

"Since...Oh I dont know. Last night?" He played along with my witty-ness and grinned.

"So when are you going to turn me into a vampire, ?" I looked over at him sideways and he looked shocked.

"I will never turn you!"

"Oh but please!" I batted my eye lashes and held back a laugh.

"No, never! You need to live a normal life. One without me in it." He was over-exaggerating a little but it was hilarious and my bottom lip started trembling for holding in my laughter for so long.

"But I want to be with you forever, Edward!" I exlaimed and that was the last I could take. I bursted out laughing and after a few minutes, I stopped and realized I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard.

"Funny, kid. Are you ready? Right now? For your life to end?" he quoted, still holding back his laugh even though I could see he would give in at any moment now.

"Yes." I whispered with a huge grin on my face.

"Okay one sec Bella." He held up his index finger and started laughing. A while afterwards, he stopped and calmed down. "Okay Im ready. Lean over here." He smiled, trying not to laugh again. I leaned over towards him and caught Strify looking at us in the rearview mirror with a cautioned look. I ignored it and pulled my hair back to show my neck.

"Once I change you, you cant go back." Kiro looked down and me and bit his lip, holding laughter back.

"I know." I was still grinning and he leaned down towards me, inhaling. Okay WAY too much like the book. I think hes over-doing his part a little.

"Exaggerating much?" I smiled up at him but his eyes were closed. Must be asleep I guess. I sat up straight and leaned against the window, sighing, closing my eyes. That was fun I guess; it got my mind off of the matter at hand. I was being hunted by who-knows-what. Worry crossed my face as I thought of the possibilities: serial killer {sp?}, terrorist (I laughed at this thought), or some guy like Hitler. But did my dream have something to do with this? That animal...it looked like a very large dog, but not like a werewolf. It was like a mixture of werewolf and something else. It had the long, nasty fur, the sharp-looking fangs, but it didnt have dog-like feet. It was the weirdest thing ever; I cant even explain it. And why were the guys trying to keep quiet about this 'Charles' guy?

Something touched my leg, which made me jump and open my eyes. I looked over at Kiro, but he was fast asleep. Then I looked down in my lap. I picked up the band and examined it closely. It was silver with a cross in the middle.

"This is pretty. Whats it for?"

"I dont really know. Your uncle told me to give it to ya. But dont put it on!" Wow hes pretty serious about the no-put-y-on-y-thingy. I noticed that I had seen the band somewhere before...but where?

I fell asleep soon after Strify gave me the silver band. I had glanced over at Kiro before I closed my eyes and he was still sleeping.

I awoke to the rays of the sun shining on my face. Kiro and Strify were very lively and talking in happy voices. Kiro noticed me wake up and turned towards me.

"Good morning, Miss Cullen." He grinned and ruffled my hair with his hand. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Good morning to you, too, ." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Your uncle called right after you fell asleep and asked how you were doing. And he also mentioned that he thought there was something going on between you two...," He looked at me and Kiro,"So you might want to be ready to answer to him, Halvry." Strify said.

"Ohh...okay." I looked out at the road and felt my face get really red.

"So what do we need to tell her uncle?" Kiro asked.

"I dont know. Thats for you and Halvry to decide." Strify grinned.

"You are no help sometimes..." Kiro shook his head and frowned.

"So..." I looked over at Kiro cautiously, under my eyelashes. No one spoke for quite a long time, Kiro looked as if he was thinking very deeply about something.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked, looking over at me.

"Um, yes." I raised one eyebrow at him as he grinned.

"Good! Because I love you too! So should we tell your uncle the truth?"

"So _thats_ what youve been thinking about this whole entire time?" I felt my eye twitch and quickly put my hand over it.

"No that was just the first minute and a half. The rest was about how to tell him."

"I guess we should tell him...but what do we say?"

"Well, do you want to tell him that we are dating, or that we just have the hots for each other and that we dont want to date just yet?"

"...The first answer I guess." I blushed and Kiro laughed quietly.

"Your so cute when you blush." He reached over and touched my cheek with the back of his hand and I closed my eyes. His touch was very welcoming...

"Dont get all lovey-dovey on me, now. I want to focus on driving." Strify made a gagging noise and we just laughed.

"Hey Strify! Wanna see something cool?" He winked at me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I looked up at him with a questioning look in my eyes and he shrugged his shoulders, and glanced at Strify to see if he was looking, and he was. Kiro looked me in the eyes and smiled, leaning down closer to my face, until he was just an inch away. We closed our eyes and his lips touched mine, sending sparks flying everywhere behind my eyes. My arms went around his neck, and his around my waist. We broke away just enough to catch our breath and went back to kissing. Just as I parted my lips, Strify hit a bump and made us hit the ceiling.

"Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head and glared at Strify, who was smiling.

"Unneccesary." Kiro growled at him. He pulled me back over to him and rested his head on mine.

"Well I told you I didnt want to see any of that lovey-dovey stuff, Kiro." Strify laughed.

"Oh well, your gonna have to deal." Kiro rolled his eyes and took my hand gently and faced it upward. He traced the lines on my hand, as well as the vain running up my arm, all the way to the crease of my elbow. I shivered and he held me closer, shaking with silent laughter. It continued like this until we got to the airport.

"So we are suppose to meet Uncle here?" I guessed.

"Yep. Do you have you answer ready?"

"Yeeeees." Kiro laughed. Strify got out and pulled the seat up so we could both get out.

"Your uncle is standing right over there." Strify grinned and pointed to a taxi across the lot. I gulped and looked up at Kiro who was grinning like an idiot.

"Easy as pie." Kiro grabbed my hand, gently, and started to drag me towards the taxi.

"What? I dont face my fears head on!" I whined but he just kept pulling me.

"Want me to drag you by your feet then?"

"Nah I can deal with this." I pouted and finally we were at the taxi.

"Hey ,Halvry, Kiro!" My uncle greeted us as he got some bags out of the back seat in the taxi.

"Hi!" I tried to acct up-beat and not like some nut case was chasing me.

"Hello, sir!" Kiro said. Why didnt he call him ?

"Such a gentleman. You got your hands on a good ole' boy Hally." My uncle winked at me and I blushed a deep scarlett.

"I-I...No thats...B-...okay." I couldnt figure out what to say. My uncle was taking this so cooly...Wow. And we hadnt even told him yet.

"Danke, sir." Kiro laughed at me and ran over to grab some of Uncle's luggage.

"So...Whats with this thing?" I held up the white cloth.

"Uh...Ill tell you later. Dont put it on though!" he warned.

"Jeez I know."

**All of my stories are from my accounts on . Please do not steal or copy any of my characters, themes, etc. Thank you! ~Lizyuki

**Wel**

Bottom of Form


End file.
